The blank Letter
by not-yellow-diamond
Summary: Clopin gives Quasi a "gift" for saving Esmeralda, little he knew this gift was the beginning of a new story involving nightmares of his past, monsters, a mad new Lord, and a new lovely friend. Would he be able to cope with his new feelings about her? (Quasi x Oc?)
1. The gift

**A/N**

Author note above author note okay so this story was first published in the book section but it didn't seem fair to leave it there bc it's more movie based than book based, so I moved in this category, (and if you fist read it on the book section, I have to say that I made a small change: now it's Coplin the one who gives quasi the "gift" and not some random character I pulled out of my armpit, so yeah... Sorry for being a comlete disaster :')

**A/N**

Soooo this is my first fic in english *happy zombie noises* It's not the first thing that I write in this language but I know it's far from perfect so I beg you that if you spot misspellings, syntax errors, or any other mistakes PLEASE tell me! *cries*

I took the risk of writing this in english because the majority of the fandom here is in that language, but **I also have the story in spanish** :D so **if you don't feel like reading in english, just let me know and I will post it in spanish too!** :3

**Okay so, I have two little announcements: **

**This is a mixture of both Disney movie and Victor Hugo's novel** but I must confess it has more elements from the movie.

**If you spot any mistakes please tell me! **I swear I'm most open person! (**just please do it kindly** bc I'm made of glass hehe)

Without more to say, let's go to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**The gift**

Quasimodo took his cloak and left by the front side of the church, descending carefully among the stones, gargoyles and other ornaments that helped him maintain balance. His big foots made a hollow sound as he landed safe. After making sure no one has noticed him, he began to move, limping as fast as his feet allowed him, in direction to the court of miracles. Why? Esmeralda was to marry Captain Phoebus, and that night was her "stag-party" as Clopin had called it. He of course was invited, and of course only was going out of respect, because to celebrate the pre-marriage of the girl whom his heart belonged to, wasn't exactly his idea of funny night.

When he finally arrived everything was settle up already. The tents, the carps, the large ribbons up in the ceiling, and the decorative flags representative of their culture. Everything was even prettier than the first time he had been there almost a year ago, with good reason: Now that Frollo was dead, nobody was hunting them anymore, so the romani people were able to make more money.

"Quasi, you're here" he heard to the distance, and from the crowd emerged the most perfect apparition, the finest girl in paris, with her beautiful hair tied up with a pink hair scarf.

"H-Hi" he said, smiling while avoiding her cheerful gaze.

"You've been distant these past months, I was worried you wouldn't come" She said maybe with a bit more kindness than she should. He felt a small pinch of pain in his chest, right in the heart.

"I… I have had a lot to do, i-i'm sorry" he said hesitant, not to say obviously lying. Even when he wanted to be supportive of his friend's romance, he couldn't help to feel sad upon the situation, because he was convinced that her was the only thing he could ever love, and this love would never be returned.

Esmeralda, oblivious to the boy's thoughts raised an eyebrow as she inquired:

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh… y-yes! yes, of course it is! happy stag-party" mumbled he, with forced joy. Quasimodo smiled a little and the romani woman seemed convinced.

"Well then" sighed she "come, sit back there the show will begin soon. I'll be back in a minute" after those words were spoken, she disappeared in the crowd. Quasimodo observed her leaving as he sat on a shared table. As soon as he fited himself on the bench, a familiar face pulled him closer to a group of drinking romanies.

"Hey, hunchback boy!" he said with a chuckle, cheerfully. Quasi was almost petrified by the surprise, and soon a hint of distrust appeared on his face. "How ya doin?" Clopin asked with a grin.

"I-I'm good, thank you" he muttered, slowly pulling back.

"So, are you waiting till the wedding, or will you tell her now?" he smiled mockingly to what the boy blinked innocently.

"What?"

"What Clopin means is: will you confess your feelings or you're just letting her marry another man" Another guy finished, with drunk voice.

Quasimodo startled a bit, feeling his guts ache out nervousness. He looked aside.

"I-I… I don't…"

"C'mon boy, who do ya think you're fooling? It's so obvious that it's almost painful" the other man said, and they both shared a laugh as the misshapen boy lowered his gaze, shaking his head in negative.

"I won't tell her" sighed he, griefly.

The men previously addressed as Clopin looked upon him with a little pity, not to mention guilt for bringing up the subject in such a harsh way. This boy looked like a goddamn demon, but he was more sensitive than a little girl. It came to his mind the first moment he saw that hunched boy. He jumped from the top of Notre Dame, hanging to a rope directly to the burning pyre, risking his life in order to save Esmeralda. This creature had not even one evil hair on his entire body, and yet he was doomed to never feel the delightful love of a woman. Not fair.

Quasimodo deserved a small romance, even if it was prefabricated, even if it was just for one night... then it occurred to him what on his mind seemed like the most wonderful idea. Clopin searched in his pocket till he finally felt the rough paper.

"Aha!" he shouted, startling not only Quasi but the whole table."This right here boy, it's my gift to you! For saving our dear Esmeralda" he said as he pulled the red haired into a hug with one hand, and with the other held what it seemed a squared shaped paper of a bright red color with tiny hints of golden glow.

"L-La Maison de Plaisir?" Quasimodo read the letters that seemed to jump from the paper. Just the name itself sounded sort of… sinful. The romani man smiled broadly.

"Yes! This is a house of courtesans boy. Turn it around and read what it says!" he said almost shouting due to his excitement. the younger one obeyed promptly, turning the paper to read aloud, tutumbering a little.

""I-If the client request we shall go anywhere. Fulfilling y-your wishes is our command, and to satisfy your... desires?" Quasimodo gazed up to Clopin, who gave him a lusty look, and then the boy kept reading, awkwardly. "A-And to satisfy your desires our commitment. W-We are the dolls who make reality out of d-deliriant fantasies" once he finished, he frowned. "W-What is this?!" The misshapen creature was slightly confused, and a dash of red appeared on his cheeks.

"I think you know what it is"

"No" He gazed down again, a little embarrassed. It was true, he didn't know, but just the composition of the text remitted to the things Frollo always presented as sin. "A-Anyway, I can't accept it. Besides, h-how do you even have something like this?" he questioned in an attempt to divert the subject, but one part of him, was genuinely curious. It looked very expensive and as far as he knew, romani people didn't make that much of money.

"Someone dropped it on the street" he said simply, but at the same time, there was some sort of mischief in his tone. "I was saving it for later, but you need it more than me"

"I d-don't need this!" growled he, as ashamed as frustrated. Clopin took a deep breath, what stubborn creature, he thought. Never in his life had he seen a young man so determined to reject that sort of things.

"Look boy, the way I see this you can just reject it, or accept it and see what happens. That you call for one of them doesn't exactly mean that you have to... you know. Just send a letter asking for one; the courtesans are cultured woman, you'll be able to at least have a decent talk"

"Talk? a-about what?!" he exclaimed in horror. Just to speak with girls and make conversation out of nowhere was something that seemed more suitable for Phoebus, but not for him... never for him.

"Anything! think on a topic, drop the hint and she will do the rest. Seriously, it's the easiest thing in the world"

"P-Perhaps... for men like you" Quasi whispered, as he looked upon his gigantic hands, and with them he covered his face. "She'll scream when she sees me..."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Look at me!" he mumbled and Clopin sighed.

"Keep the ticket boy, and listen well. There are things that you're feeling right now that can no longer be kept bottled inside of you. And you know you won't speak about them with your friends because how could you explain them how painful it is to you that they're happy together. And you won't tell us, because how in the world would we understand you? My point is, there's a third option. You're holding it in the palm of your hand right now."

Those words kicked in pretty well, Clopin could tell just by Quasimodo's expression. He was changing his mind, but also feeling guilty about it.

"A-And... how would she know where am I?" he inquired shyly, and the gypsy's face glowed up.

"Do you know how to write?"

"umm a-a little, but mostly common tongue"

"That'll do" he came closer to Quasi's face as he whispered "Write the place you're at boy, it wont be difficult for them to find it, and then wait for her arrival...that's of course in case you use my small gift" he said almost mockingly.

That night Quasimodo went back to Notre Dame with a new idea tickling his mind, and a red-golden ticked on his pocket.

* * *

**A/N**

Was it good? bad? Will you hit me with tomatoes and vegetables as our boy was in the feast of fools? *dies*

I swear I read this like fifteen times but I'm still unsure hahaha **please tell me if something is not right!** and what do you think about the chapter? I decided to portray Clopin a little more serious in here because they all have been through a lot shit and just didn't seem... right? but anyway, it would only be like this in this chapter hehe (sorry bc I felt he was a little ooc *cries*

Oh I also wanted to say, just for the record, that the paper that Clopin gave Quasi in my mind looks like those golden tickets from charlie and chocolate factory (? but with red hehe anyway, take good care of yourselves and see you soon!

**Bye-bye! **


	2. A choice with no regrets

**A/N**

Hello there sweet cupcakes! chapter 2 is here! I'm super excited that this story has one follower and two favorites with only one chapter, thank you very much! you don't know how much it means! *cries of happiness*

_**A special thanks to: CharlieFreemantheJumperch & HugoFanatic23 who followed / favorite this story!**_

_**And to Crazykat100 (who asked for when the nest chapter) thanks for your interest!**_

and I want to say that I usually update my fics every two or three weeks, so please don't despair and keep up with me I promise its worth it!

I have a few things to say but I'll wait to the final notes, so without more to say, to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**A choice with no regrets**

It causes me disenchantment to think about the monster that I am. Perhaps there are words to describe the demon that I happen to be: Abominable. Repulsive. scary. All these qualities encapsulated in the beautiful body of a young woman, my body, this one that has been of many men and none of them at the same time.

"Ah- you're beautiful… Diane" the earl whispered behind me, sniffing at my hair.

_It is already said in the bible, my lord, the devil is a beautiful being, after all it was God's favorite. But of course I could not say that to that pig who was supposed to be a gentleman. I just smiled and mumbled nonsense to his ear, small words to arouse him more. As a courtesan of the house of pleasure, that was my job._

He turned me around as he kept thrusting himself inside me, and at one point, he hit me. I knew it because of the abrupt sound produced by his palm in my flesh, followed by the inevitable pain but it didn't matter, after all, I was going to heal soon. This (and not the nature of my job) is what makes me think of myself as an impious demon who was born in the depths of hell, and somehow found its way to the land of men. To put it in simple words: It doesn't matter how many times I get hurt, I always heal almost immediately, being the pain caused at the very moment the only proof of the harm done. Also, I never get sick.

These are the main reasons I'm so treasured by my master, I'm the one he can throw to violent clients like a piece of meat, and so it has become my duty to endure the most savage men, the ones who take pleasure in hurting a woman.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder how would my life be If I hadn't met Lord Raiden that rainy night of november, when he appeared in front of me looking like a dark knight, offering me a choice which I could never regret making. And what if he hadn't found out about this particular ability of mine... I wonder If things could have been different for me.

But above of all that there was a question echoing my head with more strength than all the others: Could I be happy if I was normal?

Could I be enjoying myself on a green field, feeling the air on my hair, and the grass beneath my back, gazing at the sky, and not tied up in this house where my body it's only meant for purposes that go beyond what should be allowed to do to a human being.

"Ahhh" he finished outside of me (thankfully) and his cum slipped down my legs. He stood there for a moment, then, he straightened his shirt, fastened his pants and left without further ado.

/O/O/O

The raindrops tapped gently on the surface of the those bells who aren't protected by the wooden ceiling, making a small noise capable of put Quasimodo's nervousness at ease. The bell tower felt strangely different now that he knew Frollo wasn't coming back anymore, but that wasn't necessary a good feeling. After all he was to blame that the Justice minister stopped walking among the living. He killed him. The man who had brought him food, taught him, dressed him. The only one who looked upon him without fear, –because even if it was just the first time she saw him, Esmeralda did give him a look of revulsion–.

The bell-ringer looked at his hands before he placed them over his face. Now one half of Paris hated him because 'he pushed' Frollo from the top of the church, and the other half admired him for the same reason, which was even worse.

"You know you didn't push him Quasi, ignore what people say." Laverne's voice appeared behind him, but he shocked his head.

"It was my fault" mumbled him, while moving his hands through his face, pulling skin a little because of his lack of finesse.

A few feet below them, far enough to not hear their conversation, but closely to gaze them, Hugo and Victor were watching the scene.

"I don't understand. Frollo is not here anymore, he can go out whenever he wants. Why won't he cheer up?" exclaimed the gargoyle piggy shaped.

"I think he is feeling an impressive variety of feelings which might be defining him on a new manner" Victor spoke gracefully as always, but also, perplexing.

"What you mean?"

"What I mean is, he must be feeling quite guilty about what happened to Frollo, but at the same time relieved because he would no longer torment him, Esmeralda and all the Romani people but feels terribly bad for thinking that way. And on the top of that she is to marry captain Phoebus, which somehow means that it doesn't matter how much he lost for her cause, she is still never loving him back"

Hugo's expression was filled with sadness, as he looked up again to the place where Laverne was trying to comfort the boy, who's expression where a mixture of torture, pain, grief, and of course confusion.

Recharging his back on the wall, Quasimodo breathed deeply.

"I could have grabbed him…" mumbled him, and the female gargoyle sighed heavily. "But if I would have saved him he would have killed Esmeralda!" It was confusing for him to feel the loss of someone but at the same time alleviation for the same reason, so in response to this mixed feelings his mind found a solution on blame, in order to feel as bad as he thought he should.

To Laverne's eyes, he was clearly losing it.

"You can't blame yourself only because there's no else to" She stated and her words seemed to kick in a little, which reflected on his expression.

"I would like to be alone…" he whispered, as he turned his head aside. She took a deep breath, wanting to smack his stubborn head, but she just jumped back, looking a little disappointed.

"Don't despair boy, remember you are stronger than stone"

He didn't look at her, but after a few moments passed Quasimodo knew not only Laverne but all of them had smother. He sighed heavily as his gaze went out the window to the cemetery where one could find the court of miracles. Esmeralda was probably there with her future husband, that man whose name meant "Sun God" the same one who saved his life that hideous night. The bell-ringer cared for Phoebus, but at the same time it caused him discomfort to think about him. How could he hold such negative feelings for someone who he knew was a good man who helped him and Esmeralda?

"I'm horrible…" muttered for himself, running a hand through his red hair.

He felt rage, grief, despair, and above all that, loneliness. His master wasn't coming anymore, and he was certain that as soon as Esmeralda married her hero in shining armour, she would not be coming around to see him neither. She was the only one who could have made him feel better, but for her to comfort him she will need to know what was wrong in the first place. Suddenly Clopin's words flashed in his head:

"_There are things that you're feeling right now that can no longer be kept bottled inside of you. And you know you won't speak about them with your friends because how could you explain them how painful it is to you that they're happy together..."_

Quasi growled. Clopin was right, he couldn't tell her, he couldn't bear to hear her voice muttering softly words of rejection, not to mention that would only spoil their friendship. Then another thing from that talk with the Romani man popped out in his mind. His eyes opened in surprise just one tiny bit as he reached for the inner pocket on his long, short sleeve green tunic. There it was, the red and golden glowing ticket.

He couldn't talk to Esmeralda, he wouldn't speak with Clopin about it, and even if the gargoyles were like family to him, they were still made of stone. But he held a third option on the palm of his hand.

The instructions were simple: write a letter with your direction and they will simply send someone in.

Quasimodo thought about it for a little while and he came to the conclusion it wouldn't be harmful for anyone if he were to send the letter. It would be just one night, and he didn't even had to sin because the only thing he was going to do was talk, christ, she didn't even had to see him! There were plenty of places he could hide from her while still being able to see her. None knew the bell tower like he did after all.

Perhaps it could work, or perhaps not, either way once he send the letter there was no going back. It will have to be a choice he could not regret...

/O/O/O/O

Diane found herself rushing through the halls of the save house, in direction to the common lounge, where other fifteen girls were waiting for her. A soon as she entered the room closing the door behind her back, a little voice came to life:

"She's here!" souted Genevieve, the youngest with fourteen years old.

"Finally, thought we were waiting all night!" claimed another one, in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Ambrose delayed me, apparently he can't make a decent soup without burning the kitchen. He asked for my help on my way here" she explained quickly, as she took her sit by the fire.

The common room was a large spacious lounge, there was a piano on the right corner, a harp beside it; the walls were decorated with bookshelves while in the middle a small chimney found its place, and before it a big red sofa with room only for one person, a man more precisely, who all of the girls knew as Lord Raiden, their master, and the owner of the house of pleasure.

He raised his voice shouting down the chatting .

"You don't have to apologize, my dear. We all know you have the hardest job among us, and yet you help making dinner, how kind are you, isn't it true Lavender?" he asked scathingly to the girl who had complained. She lowered her gaze as her voice came out a lot softer.

"Yes my Lord"

"Good. Now, do you remember the golden tickets I made to promote this place a month ago?" he inquired while standing up. The fire made the shadows dance in silence. He began to walk as he kept talking and the girls nodded meekly. "One was sent back with directions of Notre Dame. Isn't that funny?" mocked him, as if he was giving permission for them to talk again.

"Quite a bit sir" Dine spoke cheerfully, trying to play along with his mood. "They are devoted to god by day but nights are always lonely, and as for all that I know, no saint is coming to warm them up". He let out a big laugh.

"That's right! I bet they are the most perverted among all men!" little Genevieve shouted, attempting to join the fun both (her master and her friend) seemed to share. Lord Raiden turned back at her, still laughing.

"My clever sweet Gene, you just read my mind" She smiled back at him, as a little red dash came up to her cheeks.

They all loved Lord Raiden almost as much as they feared him, but there was something within him that made all the girls want to please him when he was in a good mood… well, all but Diane, who out of all others knew perfectly well the kind of things he was capable of.

"But as pervert as they can be" continued he, solemnly "They are still clients, and the clergy might be a powerful ally for what I have planed in this city"

"Which is?" Genevieve said with perspicacity.

"Do not rush my dear, those aren't matters of your concern." His voice was severe this time, but Genevieve's commentary wasn't enough to take away his good mood.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I was foolish" the girl lowered his head a little, as his tone became softer.

"Don't make that face angel, it's safer for you to ignore some things." he commented before keep talking "Anyway, the ticked returned had no name nor alias to recognize the sender, so we need to be smart here: our little tickets aren't cheap, this implies that a person in a position of power bought it. Who in the church of Notre Dame has such a place, my sweet Diane?" He directed his blue gaze upon her, shining in excitement. Diane however, remained calm, even gloomy before such topics. She wasn't a big fan of preying but that didn't mean she agreed on making fun of the clergy. But despite what she thought about the matter, still had to answer her master's query.

"That would be the Archdeacon, my Lord"

"That's right! Oh Diane, you're so brilliant!" As he said this he dropped himself on the red couch dramatically. The other girls laughed a little. "And that's why you're gonna be the one with the privilege of going there" She opened her eyes as a pair of plates, many expressions crossed her face: disgust, distrust, fear.

"I will not fuck a pervert old man!" She said almost fiercely, as all her companions shut every noise they could be possibly making. Lord Raiden couldn't believe his ears. He stood up, and with slower pace he made his way to her, gaze against gaze. Then, suddenly his hand flew directly to her throat, squeezing it like a piece of cloth as his mouth came closer to her ear.

"You will go where I send you and fuck who I tell you and you are not doing it because you belong to me, or because you owe me all that you have now. You're doing it because if you don't, I will slide a stick in your pussy and pull it out by your mouth. Did you understand?"

This words were spoken harshly, with so much bitterness one could have felt it in the air. Diane didn't answer, keeping her gaze on the floor. Lord Raiden squeezed her throat even harder.

"Did you understand?"

"Y-Yes my Lord" He let go of her as soon as she said it.

"Be careful Diane, you can't do whatever you please just because you're my favorite element"

"I don't think that, please forgive me" She said quickly. To be impaled with a stick would not kill her, as she was able to recover from any would or at least until now that had been the case, due to that to get killed for no instance concerned her. What Diane was truly afraid of was pain. Even when she could heal, she still felt pain.

""I forgive you little dove, but you'll have to make up for me. We'll decide about that compensation when you come back."

Diane nodded and Lord Raiden terminated the meeting.

_I hope it's so old he could not even have a boner…_ she thought bitterly. Little she knew about all the events that her visit to that cathedral would unleash.

* * *

**A/N**

So yeah... this was kind of a transition chapter for the story to properly begin in the next one, I originally planned to make it all in this but it was going to be crazy long! The good thing is: I already have the half of the next chapter done and I hope to be updating on a matter of one week *throws confetti*

I also felt that **I need to deepen a little in everything that happens with quasi after the movie and how fucked up he is**, sorry about that T.T but I wanted to prioritize what he is feeling on this chapter *cracks up bc her little boy is suffering*

If you have any questions feel free to send them in (or leave them on a review) I don't bite hehe! I'll answer as soon as I can!

have a nice day and I'll see you again in the next chapater!

bye-bye!


	3. The Toll Of The Bells

**A/N:** Okay so, I know I said the story would begin in this chapter but again it got too long for me to bear with it. I don't like making chapters so long because I have problems revising them and generally it takes more time... so I just ended up dividing this in two, forgive me *cries bloody tears*

**BUT** before you throw tomatoes and rotten potatoes at me, I did kept my promise and ended de beginning of the story in chapter 4 **which I'm uploading at the same time that this!** *Dance happily* so, I hope you enjoy it and without more to say I will shut up and let you read!

_Kidding, first my thanks and good vibes to:_

**kamikaze-djali:** Thank you very much for correcting this potato-head that I i'm! the piano thing made me realize that I hadn't even made a proper research to see if some of the things I wrote were accurate to the age! I'm doing it now and I hope I improve hehe

**civilwarrose: **I'm flattered that you think this is interesting *cries* I really had a very difficult time plotting this! hope not to disappoint you with the following chapters! And thank you for following the story!

**Crazykat100:** Thank you for sending messages to me, it's really kind that you keep up with the story! and you don't have to wait any longer, chapter 3 is here and luckily chapter 4 too hehe enjoy!

well, I think that's it for reviews, but thank you to all the people who read in silence too, it means a lot to see the traffic graph go that crazy!

With no more to say, let's go to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**The Toll Of the Bells**

There was only one thing clear: If she was to fuck an old priest, she'll get to him her own way. Even when Lord Raiden had ordered her to arrive the cathedral in a carriage, as a proper Doll of the House of Pleasure, Diane left the save-house* by horse. Her red cloak waving to the frozen air of December, as little snowflakes carried by the wind melted on her face and hair.

The brown horse ran fastly as the girl glanced at the cobblestone street to make sure not to step on frozen water, otherwise both could suffer a terrible accident –from which she'll recover of course– but Lord Raiden would not forgive to lose such an equine. Despite her little nerve about falling, for a brief minute before her arrival to Notre Dame, Diane felt completely free, feeling the cold wind on her face and gently moving her hair, but as all sweet things in her life it didn't last much; at that moment the enormous cathedral jumped to her sight as she tightened the horse reins to stop.

Notre Dame de Paris, one of the greatest buildings of architecture history until that day, with all her statues, demons, gargoyles and saints made of stone, which texture seemed gritty on some of them and smooth on others, but absolutely all appeared somehow… alive. As if they could see her passing by, as if they were judging. Diane shivered and quickly drove her hands to her arms, embracing herself, guessing it would be better if she went inside already, so she climbed the steps carefully.

When arriving to the top, just before knocking on the door an elderly couple came out first, the woman was crying with so much grief on her gasps that Diane had to look away. Poor lady, surly has lost a son, she thought, deducing by her own experience with friends who had lost a child, those screams of sadness were unmistakable. The doll sighed, realizing she had to keep moving.

If the outside of the Cathedral looked towering, the insides had no was the highest ceiling she ever had the pleasure to see, not to mention the breathtaking stained glass windows. In one moment of spontaneity to herself Diane thought that if she ever wanted to hide forever, that would be the place she would go.

Meanwhile, small amount of people who were previously reunited on the center, started to walk silently through the darkened hall to leave. The afternoon mass was over, which matched the fall of night perfectly. Surely the next and last mass of the day was beginning soon.

Dine, still astonished by the cathedral's beauty, breathing the calming fragrance of melted candle wax, walked silently in the darkened hall when without noticing it she stepped on the edge of her dress, which caused her to stumble. She gasped in surprise at feeling out of balance, but soon regained composure. Was in that moment that she realized the only thing that wasn't much of her like in that place: the lack of good illumination. But the limited light was not an obstacle for her to find the stoned stairs at one side of the hall.

Assuming that the priests who lived there had their rooms on the second floor Diane hurried through the stairs, the sooner she finished the sooner she could go home and have decent night of sleep.

Picturing her bed and its comfort she lost the way of sight, and suddenly saw herself bumping into someone, the force of the stroke made her lose balance again, the weight of her cloak almost makes her fall on her back but thankfully the girl was able to hold from an ornament in the wall, stopping her imminent fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry mademoiselle! I didn't see you coming" a girl of about eleven years old with an expression of uncomfortable terror was standing in front of her, a few stairs upper. Her clothing indicated she was peasant's daughter.

"Not to worry child, I didn't fall, did I?" she said kindly and the girl seemed relieved, a smile curved her mouth. "Now, little one, would you mind to tell me where can I find the Archdeacon?"

"I would love to" she started as descending the steps, suspiciously "but my mama is already waiting for me…" her nervousness betrayed that she had probably been doing something she should not. Why was a little girl up there anyway? Dine couldn't help to ask herself. For whatever reason, if she was there she'd know where to find him.

"Oh, I see. It's somehow late for a young girl like you to walk alone. How about I take you home and tell your mother that you were on the second floor of the cathedral? I'm not quite sure, but I could bet she would not like that" what mother would like that her daughter was playing in such a dangerous place after all, Diane thought to herself.

The little girl's expression changed to one of defeat.

"Fine… I'll tell you." Dine smiled big.

"He is at the end of the second floor hall, knock at the wooden door with copper details."

"How sweet are you to help me, thank you very much my dear" Diane stepped aside but the little girl was just staring at her, with an inquisitive look.

"Who are you mademoiselle? I've never seen you at the square before…" Diane had started ascending up the stone steps, but at the sudden question she stopped, turning her head a little so she could see the little girl, but did not answer. Only sketched a half-smile as a mysterious look appeared in her eyes. The little girl could be mistaken but she thought it was ... sad.

"Your mother is waiting for you, chéri. You must not make her worry. Go home, and thank you"

/O/O/O/O/

As soon as little Lydie headed home, terminating their "tea meeting", as she called it, Quasimodo hurriedly to pick up the clutter, soon he had to ring the bells for nightly mass and he wasn't fond of untidiness when about to do his job.

Leaving that aside, he felt better than other days, particularly due to the visit of the little girl, who helped him not to feel lonely. The bell-ringer would be eternally grateful for her friendship and kindness since the day he left the cathedral for the first time, and Lydie approached without fear to touch his hideous face, only to hug him sweetly. No revulsion, no rudeness.

Perfectly aware of his thoughts, the gargoyles were moving erratically on the back of the loft, visibly concerned. It would not be long for him to feel down again. How could they cheer him up when that happens?

"Ahh~" sighed he, heavily. Having done with the cleaning, the only thing left to do was wait a little more for the stars to be brighter, just in that moment he could play the bells, announcing the last mass of the day.

Hugo was the earliest to make the first attempt.

"Hey Quasi, why won't we go for some cheese and wine to the market tomorrow? Sure it will be a delicious breakfast." Exclaimed him, rushing to one side of the wooden beam where the hunched boy was lying his back.

"One can not eat that for breakfast, it is too risky to have stodgy drinks such as wine that early. His stomach would ache." interrupted Victor while coming closer as he was about to propose something sweet like fruits and bread but Quasimodo spoke first.

"I can't go out tomorrow, I… I have to clan the bells." murmured he. Truth to be told he did not feel like leaving despite being free to do so. It was probably because instead of seeing his new ability to go out of his former sanctuary whenever he wanted as a blessing, Quasimodo found it more less constricting, aside of causing him anxiety.

It was just that... it was too much. Too much. Walking among the small houses and establishments feeling the gaze of everyone on him, some with hatred, some with admiration, but all for the same reason, one he despised so much and had direct relation with the death of his master. He felt much calmed when he was up in the tower.

"Well, if you're not going out" Hugo continued "Maybe someone could come in here, if you know what I mean" he lifted his eyebrows mischievously, to which the boy turned his head, frowning.

"Who would come in here?" he said bitterly. "aside from Lydie none dares to."

That was another thing that hadn't change within the following year of Frollo's dead. People wouldn't get near to the bell tower because monster or not, he was still deformed, weird and something that to the common folk was probably not worthy of talking to. But well, even if they were to, it was not like he had a lot of social skills.

"What about the invitation you send for a cute girl huh?" as soon as he said this Quasimodo's mood finished falling apart.

"No one will come Hugo" sad voice, with a hint of disappointment. The other gargoyles hunted him with their gaze because he had done exactly what everyone wanted to avoid.

The bell-ringer stood up and walked to the shabby wooden staircase leaning on the upper beam of the loft, from where he could reach the part of the tower that held the bells. Three days had passed since he send the ticket with his direction and nobody had appeared until now. It was obvious none would. What was he thinking? of course no one would come. Who in the world with a small hint of common sense would send a girl to the jaws of the Notre Dame's monster?

/O/O/O/

"On the name of christ child, stop this now!" The archdeacon shouted desperate but his voice didn't sound angry, it was more begging. "This is the house of God" he stated, dead serious. "And I can assure you young woman that none in here asked for..." he took a deep breath as Diane lifted one eyebrow, expecting his choice of words "company of this kind." he ended, trying to modulate his voice to sound calmer.

The feminine expression broke into a grimace of doubt.

"Pardon my foolishness, your holiness, I was just following orders. It appears to be a misunderstanding but tell me, if it wasn't yourself who sent the letter along with a golden ticket, who was it then? I can assure you it didn't sent itself."

"I do not know who might have sent that but here is a sacred place, it's only me and two more priest who work here attending the people, and they do not live here and..."

"I bet you don't have quite the time to sinners like me" The girl interrupted abruptly beginning to feel tired about that awkward situation. "I know about that monologue already, but I'm still committed to finish my job" she said faithfully but as the male face of disgust seemed unbreakable Diane added "My master will hit me if I don't..." this last was said with a mournful tone in part because she was dramatizing, in part because it was true. The Archdeacon sighed, lowering his tone as his face filled with empathy.

"Look child, I don't know why you chose this path of life, but I can assure you that God always forgives if one is truly regretful" he said as he gently grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her gently out of his office. "Go down again, ask for forgiveness and if you need help escaping your master, you can always come back and call for sanctuary"

"Sanctuary?" enquired she, frowning curiously. She had been in paris for around a year, and in that time, she hadn't had the need to go out –nor that she could do it easily, tho– and because of that, little she knew about paris and its mores.

"If someone is chasing you down, Notre Dame will protect you by claiming sanctuary. Now leave in peace." he closed the door again, and Dine stood there for a minute, completely confused, but somehow relieved she hadn't have to fuck an old priest.

She drove her gaze to one of the colored stained glass windows as she sighed. If it wasn't him and the other priests didn't live there then who could...? her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a vibrant noise rumbled within the walls, echoing. That sound announced the beginning of the nightly mass.

"The bells!" she whispered. The archdeacon wasn't the only one there after all, perhaps the bell-ringer of Notre Dame lived there, perhaps he was the one who send the ticket. But once this thought crossed her mind, it was thrown away. How could a bell-ringer buy such an expensive item, as the golden ticket was? she shook her head. It didn't matter, after all, what was of her concern was not to get beaten up if she came back with the job undone.

"Well, I guess now I'll have to find the way up there..." she whispered to herself, as she moved looking for more stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** What can I say? I'm a piece of shit, sorry for not having Diane and Quasi together by now, but hey, just jump to the next one! *wink*


	4. His Name Is Quasimodo

**A/N:** *screams* **I NEED A BETA** *clears throat* okay, that's it, thanks, you may continue.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**His Name is Quasimodo**

Following the sound of the bells, Diane soon found the right stairs -being Notre Dame a very large building, it had several different ones- she stood for moment in front of them, analyzing the growing darkness which would engulf her once she started to climb. She had always hated the dark.

A shiver ran down her spine, causing goosebumps. "Be brave Diane, it's only one small fuck" she muttered to herself, while stepping on the first echelon, as she held onto the small cracks that formed in the stone from which the wall was made, to avoid falling if she slipped like a few minutes ago. She narrowed her eyes as she climbed ahead, scrutinizing the darkness.

What terrified her the most was that someone could come out suddenly to cause her damage. She was tired of pain... the word made her wish that the bell-ringer who seeked for a pleasure doll was not a grotesque beast blood thirsty. But that was dream. If Lord Raiden had sent her it was because that was exactly what she would find.

Diane recalled the only one time that she was mistaken, and that dream of serving to a non violent client had come true, before their arrival to Paris when the Pleasure House was in Florence. Lord Raiden sent her to a multi-colored palace, where a supposedly fierce duke demanded for a doll. When she arrived, she found the duke to be a sweet young man, son of French mother and Italian father. A little narcissistic, but kind. He treated her with respect, like if she was worth something more. Besides, he always attempted to make her laugh, and although he never really listened to her, he cared. Even when three years had passed, Diane could still remember the touch of his hands. Her beautiful Marcell...

Suddenly something pulled her out of her memories: the bells had stopped. Now, the obscurial stretch was even more frightening and Diane could swear she heard a whisper, which of course got her panicking. In no time she lifted the folds of her dress until they were almost at her knees, the same with the cloak; once firmly secured between her fingers, the woman hurried up the stairs as fast as her feet allowed until a wooden oval-shaped door appeared in front of her eyes. Diane released her dress to free her hands and use them to push the door with all her strength. As a result, she was thrown to the other side and due to the speed of her running she was unable to stop in time, hitting the edge of the railing that separated her from certain death.

"Ah!" gasped she, bending down and clinging onto the stone. For a brief moment she had seen herself falling at crazy speed, landing beside her horse. Fortunately, that didn't happen. Diane stayed squatting on floor, catching her breath. "Okay, alright… you're fine." she reassured to herself.

A few moments passed until she reunited enough courage to stand up again. Trembling, she held onto the stone railing as the wind of the night threatened with snatch her from the floor. Her red cloak fluttered with it, and her hair went out of place as she begin to walk slowly, searching with her gaze a lighten place, but there wasn't one.

"How I'm I supposed to find my client like this?!" she muttered angrily. "What should I do? scream for him? oh, if only there wasn't a protocol I swear I'll do it" Talk to herself calmed her in a special manner, never really knowing why. "Alright Diane, think!" her gaze went up, searching this time, for an architectural feature unmistakable when looking for a bell-ringer: the highest tower. Soon she found it, and if her eyes weren't cheating, the moon reflected her light on what it appeared to be a big piece of copper. "He must be there…" whispered she, while pressing forward her footsteps.

The pleasure doll arrived to the entrance, it had no door, and from that point ahead all was wooden made. The floor, the beams; she looked up to check upon the ceiling but it was too dark to even see if there was one. The wind blew again, this time entering the small space to pass, dragging a couple of snowflakes with him. Diane swallowed hard, as she put one foot in. the wood creaked under her weight. "Please don't be violent, please don't be violent..." prayed in lower voice.

She climbed a wooden staircase in poor condition that was leaning on a board which formed part of the upper floor. To her realive, there were small candles here and there, providing at least some clarity.

Unaware of his visitor, Quasimodo was lying almost at the top of the tower, with his back leaning on a beam that held a set of two bells, gazing at the stars, thoughts dancing between his former master, his recent freedom and of course Esmeralda and her wedding. Those matters took away his sleep lately, especially the last one. He had never dealt with a broken heart and…

"Hello?" a female voice snatched him out of his thoughts sharply, startling him. He stood up as quickly as his feet allowed him to.

"Is someone here?" her voice rumbled all over the place, echoing on the bells. Who in the world would come up to the dark tower that late at night? It wasn't only dangerous, it was madness! not because something bad could happen –well, aside the imminent dead by falling if they didn't step on the right places– but because _he lived_ there.

Reaching the next wooden beam a few meters below the previous one, the red haired boy found a perfect hiding spot: she could not see him but he could see the intruder, although not as clearly as he would want to due to the poor illumination, but at least it was enough to see her figure.

The most eye-catching item on her was a large apparently soft red cloak. Her hair was a little bit messy, surly because of the force the wind had at that height outside of the loft, but it still held its braid form, which ran around the back of her head, a few small ornaments sparkled in it. Would she be lost? Impossible, why wouldn't she ask for help when she entered the cathedral? He descended a little more, still protected by the dark.

From behind her, Diane heard the wood creak in a murky sound. Startled, she turned fastly, a gasp escaped her mouth. There was none there. She could feel her heart beating at crazy speed, and by instinct she drove herself to the center of the loft, where a small table covered by a blanket found its place, there the light was brighter, since in addition to the candles, there was an open space that let in the moonlight.

Of course she was frightened, thought the boy, who wouldn't be? but again, why did she went all of the way there if the only thing she was going to do was tremble like a small newborn bird? the answers to all his questions surfaced when she extracted from her clothes two papers that he knew well. A golden ticket and a letter which would be in blank if not for the name of the building written on it. She held them above her head as she shouted:

"I came from Le Manoir du Plaisir, monsieur, was it you who sent a request?"

Quasimodo's eyes opened like a pair of plates. "It can't be" he whispered so low he didn't even heard himself. "what are you waiting for, go say hello!" one of the gargoyles said to his ear. "I can't do that!" he whispered back."what am I supposed to say?" he exclaimed, dying of nervousness. "Just open your mouth, something will come out!" another said in lower voice.

"Monsieur?"

The hunchback could feel them pushing him to the light, and the the struggle caused him to lose balance, falling to the next floor, almost in the illuminating area.

Diane backed up fast, gasping of surprise at the sudden slam as she narrowed her eyes to look in the dark and soon she found the shape of a person, who desperately tried to stay out of her sight. She looked up again; did he just fall from the ceiling? A small moan of pain left his lips, as he stood up. Was he hurt?

"Oh, there you are" she said, trying to sound confident, the last thing she wanted was to let him know he frightened her, because in her experience that was more exciting to some men. "Are you alright? that sounded painful"

Once on his feet, Quasimodo looked up at the woman who now had came closer to verge of light, which separated her from the darkness where he was hiding. From that distance he could take a good look to her facial features: Pale skin with a soft appearance, wide lips with a light heart shaped form, reddish cheeks probably because of the cold wind, small turned-up nose, also dyed red. But out of all of that, her eyes were the most recalcabe trait. Big almond shaped, and their color just like something he had only seen in honey, with a hint of green, all framed by thick and long black lashes and a small mole on her right eye rim. Bright deep look.

Regarding her height, she was a fairly small woman, perhaps a couple of centimeters shorter than Esmeralda, but still taller than him. She was wearing a dark red dress with puffy sleeves, but the cloth on them was somewhat transparent. In short, she was easily the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"I-I… I'm f-fine" he manage to mumble, taking a step back.

"Are you sure? it seemed a pretty severe fall..."

"Oh n-no, it's nothing, I-I'm fine, really" The whistle tone of the mysterious bell-ringer relieved her deeply. He sounded jovial enough to be around his early twenties, not mention it was also doubtful, maybe it was the first time he had done that type of commissions, and his desperate cling to remaining in the dark indicated that he was probably as scared of her as she was of him. Just at that moment, the doll lost all hint of fear. _He most be a first-timer! _she thought with something close to joy. This time it would not hurt, and she could even enjoy it, first timers were always funny, according to what she heard from Adelaide, Raiden's favorite to send to attend virgin men.

"Well, if you are alright then you should be able to tell me if it was yourself who asked for a doll of Le Manoir du Plaisir" she lifted an eyebrow expecting his response, although it was obvious.

Quasimodo couldn't hear himself saying _yes_ to such a question, so he simply nodded, thankfully for him even with the dark she could tell it was an affirmative gesture, to this, s he smiled at him kindly, and proceeded to hold the sides of her dress, lifting them a little as she ducked her head to make a formal bow to him.

"If the client requests it I shall go anywhere. Fulfilling your wishes is my command, and to satisfy your desires my commitment. I am the doll who makes reality out of deliriant fantasies. In representation of Le Manoir du Plaisir, Diane de Stavanger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, master" her voice sounded like sweet velvet and for a moment Quasimodo was completely mystified, until he heard the word 'master'.

"Oh no! please d-don't c-call me that!" exclaimed he, almost shouting and Diane blinked perplexed, what strange reaction, she thought.

"Alright, how should I call you then?" he hesitated a bit before his answer.

"B-By my name… i-if you don't mind, that is" he mumbled, nervous. Diane on the other hand was enjoying herself, this bell-ring was somehow amusing.

"Oh, and what that might be?" He felt foolish, by my name he said, like if she knew, innerly scolding himself, the boy awkwardly provided his name, almost in a whisper.

"Q-Quasimodo" his voice carried grief, of that was no doubt, and she blinked again, this time a little obfuscated. Why would someone name a child after such despicable name? then it came to her mind as a revelation: his attitude towards her, his cling to the dark, the fear in his voice…

Without noticing her hand reached her mouth as an expression of surprise filled her face, remembering previous trips to noble houses, back when Lord Raiden sent her to nobleman who kept misformed childs hidden in their manors, locked away on what they called 'disappointment rooms' and how she had to do it a boy who had no legs and arms, and even so he wasn't exactly harmless.

It all matched: His behaviour, his manner of speaking, his cling to the dark… but would he be deformed too? or was she just making assumptions based on his name and attitudes? the doll shook her head. Misshaped or not, it was still her client.

Diane scratched her chin attempting to hide the previous movement. And decided she'll give him space by not walking forward, instead of that, she danced while retroceding, playfully.

"Well then, Quasimodo, what do you like?" she inquired cheerfully to what he put up a blank expression.

"W-What do you mean?" asked he, moving in the shadows trying his best to follow her, but it was going to be quite difficult due to the area.

"I mean, where should I touch you first? In your back? shoulders? or perhaps you'd like me to go straight to your co…"

"I Just want to talk!" the hunchback interrupted her so abruptly he didn't even shutter, red from head to toe, thankfully, this last she could not see.

"Oh…" murmured, as couldn't believe her ears. This was the first time in all her time as a courtesan that a client only wanted to 'talk'. "Alright… what do you want to talk about?"

"Humm W-Well, I…" he started, unsure of how to proceed. He was so confident about what he wanted to say and the things that were tormenting him, but suddenly, having the person in front of him, being so strange to one another as they could be... it just wasn't that easy.

How would he even begin to explain all that happened last year, and how was that affecting his daily life? She was a cultured woman, as Clopin said, but that did not guaranteed she could understand him, and the only thing he would archive from speaking all that he did would frighten her even more than she seemed moments before.

Quasimodo decided he'd start little by little dropping hints instead of going straight to the point and that only because she was there already. There was no going back.

"I… I don't f-feel so well" he muttered leaning against a wooden wall as Diane cocked her head a little.

"How come?" she couldn't see him well, and even tho she wanted to give him space, talking in such a dimness would be sort of… difficult.

"I…" he growled, unable to express his feelings and visibly struggling with words. The female face twitched.

"You don't have to force yourself, Quasimodo." she said calmly, as kind as she could. "If it is that hard to say, it surely has been even worse to live, it's okay, we can talk about other things first to warm up, if you agree."

Her voice even when her tone attempted to be cheerful, carried a hint sadness. Because of this the bell-ringer could tell she was an empathetic woman, which made him a little more comfortable with her presence, besides, she seemed to be very nice.

"T-Thank you" he muttered, relieved, as she smiled at him again.

"Nothing to thank" _it is you who rule after all_, she thought, but this last did not came out of her mouth.

There was an awkward silence, during which Diane gazed her surroundings awkwardly. This was going to be more difficult than she thought all because she'd never had been in that position with a client before, and Quasimodo was no different, he had never even thought about having women at his tower, God, he had never even thought about _talking _to a woman! and yet there she was, and she was dazzling.

"What is this?" Asked she, lifting the blanket lying on the table, desperately trying to build a decent and fluent conversation.

"Oh… that is… I… i-it's not finished" he managed to say, feeling that act like an intrusion. Meanwhile, Diane's face lighted up with a mixture of surprise and amazement.

Under the fabric was a small model of the square beneath Notre Dame, all made of wood, in which each house, person and object seemed to have been carved by hand with an arduous dedication, not to mention, an impeccable delicacy.

"You made it?!"

"Y-Yes" he muttered humbly.

"It's amazing!" she chuckled, taking the carved toys on her tiny hands. In the dark part of the loft, Quasimodo watched fascinated the delight that his figures produced her. Indeed, she was cute.

"How long does it takes to make one?" Diane questioned sitting on the small bench in front of the table, while recharging her back on the edge of it, still holding the figure of a peasant woman.

"Well… it d-depends on my free time b-but usually a week or so"

"Whoa!" She did not seem to finish being amazed by how well done they were and the amount of time used on their creation was even more incredible!

As a courtesan, she had been educated to talk about anything and know many others, but she had never been taught anything outside books, something that she could interact with, something as beautiful as what a person could do with their own hands, as long as they felt passion for it.

"Do you sell them?"

"Oh, no! I- I just make them for myself" he concluded, flattered as embarrassed.

"I see" she said, maybe disappointed, but quickly her face lighted up again, with a new question, she was proving to be a curious girl. "How did it became your avocation?" this caught him out of guard. The reason was depressing and had direct relation to his misshaped form. Quasimodo sighed.

"F-For all my life I've a-always been here. _Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez, that was long wasn't it? well, they had met and apparently they are alright with each other but how would this talk end up? *eyebrow dance of mischief* No, but speaking seriously, I had to make a single chapter of the deep part of the talk, it has to be really touching (or at least I intend it to be) and so, yes, it will maybe take a bit longer, like three weeks or maybe four, but I promise not more than that, and I also promise that it would be worth it!

If you have any doubts, comments, corrections or criticisms, they can be left in the review section. Seriously destroy me, it's educational for me

Oh and I think I forgot but in last chapter the was a * on the **"Save-house"** I just wanted to clarify that that's the back of the building where they all live, like the first building is where they work, and behind is where they live. And that's what Diane calls "save-house" ta-dah!

Soooo see you in CHAPTER V ABOUT MONSTERS

_I'm sorry I just loved that title I had to show it to you, bye!_


	5. About Monsters

**A/N:** *insert titanic meme* it's been 84 years…

Well, no, not really, I just love to be dramatic XD forgive me!

But still I delayed more than I thought, and it was bc I re-read it like 20 times searching for mistakes or fixing when Quasi went too OOC –which is my eternal concern please tell me if you think he is *cries*– Also I'm on finals and I'm barely a person right now due to personal life changes, but well, shit happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Well, as I said in the last chapter I need a beta! and I don't know how to get one or if a person would be interested on being mine, so please if you know something related to this topic, jump to my ask box or to the review section! I'll appreciate it very much!

Another important point I wanted to talk about is my last **AUTHOR NOTE** about Notre Dame on fire, well, now that I recently researched about the topic, and saw images about it, **it is pretty well! in fact **the structure was not damage –as cleverly pointed out in the review section by rebecca-in-blue– and apparently they can rebuild it! *jumps happily*

And that's it for the initial notes, so I will shut the fuck up and let you enjoy the chapter! with no more to say, to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**ABOUT MONSTERS **

"F-For all my life I've a-always been here. Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me." He sighed again, this time tiredly "I-I started craving the city because I couldn't be part of it.. and h-having one for myself in some way made m-me feel like I could…"

"Belong?" finished she, as her face turned blue. Poor young man she thought, knowing what it meant to feel like you're the only one of your kind perfectly well. Quasimodo looked up at her, realizing he had been staring at the floor the entire time he talked.

"I don't belong there, didn't fit in and I-I never will."

"So you did came out?"

He nodded, but this she could not see. At the absence of an out loud answer, the girl turned her gaze to the darkness. She was sure he had heard her. Maybe he refused to talk because the explanation carried a deep emotional burden, but it was hard to tell just by that. If she wanted to understand better, she had to see him, although first, first she had to ask.

"Please forgive me" started she, unsure but unable to give up the topic "I don't mean to intrude, let alone push you into doing something you don't want, but may I ask you to come to the light? I can hardly see you if hidden there" she said while putting her hand on her heart "I swear I don't bite!" reassured gently, and his eyebrows trembled as his face turned into a sweet expression. She was so calmingly nice, but even so...

"I-I I rather not" he muttered, lowering his head again. "I don't want to f-frighten you" ended he, sadly.

"What makes you think you can frighten me?!" exclaimed she, faking indignation in a funny way. "Won't you think I'm a coward, would you?"

"Oh, n-no!" Quasi quickly answered alarmed he could have offended her, and then surprised when she chucked at his reaction.

"Chill, I'm just messing with you" she said playfully. "But really, you could not scared a fly, you are too kind" this time she sounded genuinely sincere. The boy smiled softly.

"Y-You haven't seen me" explained he, as if that was the reason she was still talking to him. Diane frowned. Dealing with low-self esteem kind of people wasn't pretty much her thing and by now she had started to lose patience.

"Well, that's because you're too stubborn to come out." mumbled as she got up from her seat. That childish foolishness needed to end soon. The doll took a candle which laid near her and started to walk towards him. Quasimodo on the other hand tried to escape by going to the upper level, but the gargoyles blocked the way. When he felt the warming glow of the candle, knew it was to late, so he just turned back at her as his shadow was projected on the wooden floor. Diane retracted a few steps, gasping while covering her mouth and he did his best to cover his face with his now visible gigantic hands.

A brief silent was made, which to him was almost endless.

"Is this it?" she asked abruptly, making him look up at her. "Gods, I could have swear you'd have three heads!" she chuckled. Quasimodo gave her a perplexed look.

"Aren't you a-afraid?" At the question Diane smiled again, kindly.

Of course he didn't understand why, but having seen and lived all that she had been through, a guy with a little hunch and inflamed face wasn't scary to her.

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Because... I-I am a monster."

Upon hearing these words her expression darkened. Jaws tensed as she gritted her teeth, and something resembling hatred was reflected in her eyes.

"What do you know about monsters?" she murmured, somber and to this Quasimodo looked up at her not only perplexed but somehow, curiously frightened.

What did he knew about monsters? he had never really thought about that before, what makes a monster and what makes a man? He was sure once heard Clopin sing about it, but never catched the answer. He only had the teachings that his master left him.

"W-Well, I know that monsters are u-ugly" he said as making a gesture to point himself.

"Are they?" she questioned again, and he looked at her in confusion. Of course they were. That's what he had been taught his whole life and not only that, he had confirmed it in flesh. Quasimodo frowned as she looked at him.

"Not all monsters are ugly or frightening. The most concerning, the most harmful, the ones who could end you, those are the prettiest creatures you'll ever see."

"I d-don't understand" He said and she smiled, bittersweetly.

"What do you expect from beautiful things, Quasimodo?" inquired she. The hunchback seemed to think about it for a moment before he answered.

"T-To be pleasant at sight?" tried he, hesitant.

"That's one important, indeed, but there are others with higher impact. For example, one expects no evil from beautiful things, no harm, and that is exactly what makes them dangerous." she remained in silence for a moment, analyzing his expression. The man was slightly confused, but also, visibly intrigued by this new perspective. And before he knew his thoughts drove him to Esmeralda, that day in the fest of fools when she beat up all Frollo's guards. No one expected that a pretty dancer could do that, indeed.

"Let me tell you something very important" continued her "When you see yourself harmed really hard, so much that your heart breaks to pieces, that who causes the damage will be pretty, because even roses have their thorns. People who fear ugliness just because it's different or unpleasant to sight, have not yet lived hell. After all, even the devil was a pretty being. That's what I think, that's what I lived to. Don't despise ugliness, and don't trust so much on pretty things, Quasimodo."

"Y-You think I'm harmless b-because I'm... ugly" he whispered feeling a pinch of pain on his chest.

"That's not what I said!" she exclaimed quickly before the possibility of having hurt his feelings. "L-Look, what I mean is, don't think that you're a monster just by the way you look, it takes more to be so than just a few misshapen features, okay?!"

Now she was ashamed, and her face was stained with red, from the neck to the forehead. Was she trying to make him feel better? Quasimodo chuckled then, understanding, although still not completely agreeing with most of it.

"Thank you, but if I'm not mo-monster because of my looks, I would be because of the things I've d-done" he looked away again, regretting his words the minute they finished leaving his mouth.

Diane lifted an eyebrow.

"The things you've done?"

This was it. The moment for what he had send for her in the first place, the main motivation for him to require to talk to someone who wasn't his friends or the Romaní people. He took a deep breath to then sigh deeply.

"I-It all started on the feast of f-fools..."

/O/O/O/O/

"Lord Raiden, thank you for receiving me despite the time, I know it's late." The old man talked solemnly, while he sat down on the wooden yet beautifully fluffy cheer.

"Not to worry my friend, may I offer you some tea?"

"I'd rather have water…" commented distractedly as he sat down while watching the ornamentation which were meant to decorate his host's office. Lord Raiden on the other hand, moved quickly to the wooden bureau on which lied a bottle of whine, a bowl with green grapes and of course, a small bucket of water. He served what his visit had asked reining in the urgency of dilute poison in it.

Once he was done, and the old man was pleasantly drinking, he a sat in front of him, on his beloved red chair. Dear, how he loved red, it reminded him of the night he meet the first girl destined to serve his purposes, the beautiful Diane.

"Well, what can I do for you, Lord Derby?" Raiden spoke politely, yet cheerful. The old man left the cup on the table, and after crossing one leg, he began:

"Don't be so formal to me Raiden. I'm not here as an earl, I am here as your friend; in order to express my concernings on your recent…" he thought for a moment on the right word to express what he had in mind "illicit activities and their consequences." finished with a hint of hesitation. Alternatively, Lord Raiden raised an eyebrow.

"My recent...?" he started, but then interrupted himself to sigh, after which he continued "You'll have to pardon me, but I don't seem to understand what are this referred 'illicit activities', I run a fancy brothel, Vincent. I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more concrete."

"That's one of the things I'm referring to, you pillock!" Vincent called, visibly altered. Soon all formalities demanded by their titles were left behind, leaving just two friends from old hard times. "Do you have any idea of the chaos you left in Florence?"! Are you even aware of the situation you're in?!"

"Uhm, uhm, yes well, what are the others concerns you're holding?"

"Don't avoid the topic of your little fabric of sins, Raiden!" He replied, almost shouting in both, disgust and solicitude.

"What you and I are certain about my establishment is not the same as what it appears to be. Fabric of sinns you call it? The common folk of paris thinks that it's a fine house who teaches women variety of knowledge to be of good use for man and what era is better for this kind of things to aflore than this one? Man have finally walked forward, God is not the only answer anymore and science is beginning to be something of importance. It's the perfect time, Vincent, people want the new… and they need something less somber to gossip about after what happened last year."

If Lord Raiden was good at something, was to dizz his guest with words and topics, –all coherent of course– in aid to change subject.

"You know about that already, huh?" Vincent mumbled.

"Not quite the details but I do know form a reliable source that those were awful times for the Romaní people." Vincent nodded at his words.

"The judge Claude Frollo became insane, and almost burned alive people of the fields, a miller's family! not to mention the countless man he tortured and the torment he put upon Gypsies." Informed the old man, while Raiden pouted, lowering his gaze.

"It's always abstract, isn't it? other people dying. Other people going mad. " The older one didn't quite understood what his friend said. Maybe he was remembering something, he had a strange expression. "Anyway, my house of pleasure is just a mere brothel to us, but something interesting, new to the villagers. and as for what happened in Florence, is on the past now. I won't close my business because of your concerns, my friend."

"It's not really on the past, that's why I'm here…" he said, his voice gaining the worried tone he had before. Lord Raiden frowned.

"I spoke to the Medicis, the family assured they'll manage the Pope. They're good related as you may know. And as they were well paid, I assume the task was correctly done."

"I'm not talking about the pope. I'm talking about the son of Decimo Prisco de Medici and Lady Catalina, Marcello. You send one of your courtesans to him, remember?"

He swallowed so hard the other man could hear it, as his face was filled with a mixture of feelings, as he remembered.

'_You'll meet with a Duke today my precious Diane. His name is Marcell, and he has three rules you must obey with __solemnity__: One, you can never ask him about his personal life. Two, You can not question him, his word would be absolute. And three, you must never, never wander his castle alone.'_

And so she did. Such an exquisite, obedient little dove, unaware she was being fooled.

"Hey Raiden! are you listening to me?!" Vincent called, knocking the surface of the wooden table with his knuckles. Lord Raiden cleared his throat.

"I am. I do remember him, what does he has to do with your concerning about me? He is just a boy"

"A boy about to come here to find that woman you sent him! I know from reliable source. He is making plans to tear apart this establishment in order to set her free."

"That's not possible. He asked me to keep his true identity from my girl. He even made up this theatrical, dramatic backstory and everything, why would he want to tear the illusions she has of him by telling the truth?" Vincent lowered his gaze.

"His parents are dead. He has no friends and thanks to you, Florence is a mess, so he has no one to go to in order to escape the chaoz, except from…"

"Diane" The Lord finished, perplexed and to this Vincent nodded.

"This last It's my personal assumption on the matter, whether if it's likely to be true or not, I don't know. it was a long time ago that I was that young and crazy in love with a woman. But if I were him, I would think that if I went to her with the truth, and she could accept me despite the lie, I'd marry the fuck out of her and scape to another land with my heritage"

"That… that was painfully specific… are you okay pal?" He asked to the earl, but this last ignored him.

"The point is, he is about to come to paris. And you and your establishment as you call it, are not what one would name subtle. What are you going to do?"

Raiden sighed, as he adopted a carefree body posture.

"In the worse of cases, kill him."

"You can not solve all your problems with murder, you idiot!" Vincent shouted, hitting the table with his fist.

"Well no, not by myself alone..."

"Oh no! I'm not helping you clean up your mud. I came just to inform you about Marcello, and the situation in Florence. Those things can reach you here and everything you've planned might tear to pieces. Don't let your confidence on yourself blind you, my friend, or that could be the end..."

/O/O/O/O/

So, summary: The hunchback boy had hurt a bunch of people by burning them and throwing them from the highs and to his misfortune one was killed: his Master who despite his cruelty towards him, had taught him many things. None of this was on purpose, tho?

Quasimodo also, damaged his beloved cathedral by breaking the chains his master had tied him with and almost died after he saved the girl he loved from the jaws of death. Then, people cheered him like a hero but right after that the rumors started –that he purposely throw his master Frollo from the top of Notre Dame to his dead– and half of the people loved him because of this while the other half hated him. All this added to the fact that the girl for whom he risked his life for was going to marry another –much more attractive– man.

Damn, she thought while looking up to the still invisible ceiling. This man's life could easily be a novel. What could she possibly say to make him feel better? or listening to all of that was enough? she sighed, seeing his companion quietly steady on his place, trying to make himself smaller by contracting his body. He had cried a little while telling the story and she could bet he could be doing so all night long if she wasn't there.

It was long ago that she had involved emotional feelings on her job, and to be completely sincere, she had no idea what to do. Should she hold him? kindly calming him down by petting his hair and whispering comforting things in his ear? No, that would be too much for him. She was sure he'll try to keep her as far from his body as he could.

"Why…? why would you call a Doll from the house of pleasure to confess all this?" she asked bluntly, unable to say something else, but sure that if he explained his reasons, she could understand more and maybe later, provide comfort.

"B-Because it would be selfish to tell all of this to them… I could not take away their happiness, e-especially now."

_If Esmeralda were to know how you feel she couldn't just move on with her life, could she? of maybe you're afraid that she could? _Diane asked to herself.

"And I'm guessing you don't have many friends" exclaimed she, crossing her arms over her ches. Quasimodo shook his head, gaze on the floor.

"Clopin said t-that as you are a cultured woman, you could p-provide advice to me, and listen but..."

"Now that you've told me everything you're not sure what to do" she ended, finishing his sentence without even knowing. He limited himself to nod. "Well, not be pessimistic but I'm not sure what do neither."

Quasimodo looked up at her quickly, looking for any trace of rejection on her face but instead of that, Diane seemed absent.

"Knowledge it's not really of good use when you deal with heart issues and for those matters I'm as smart as a goat." she chuckled as continued her speech. "But I will tell you something, Quasimodo, I don't think you're a monster. Not because of last year incidents, nor by your physical condition. You're not a saint that is true, but you did what you had to do in order to protect the person you love. And regardless your master, I know by experience that even if someone picked you up from the streets and provided you with things you need, it doesn't mean you most love them, especially when they're abusive. Love, as trust, has to be earned. Perhaps you don't understand this now but I bet you will with time."

He started to understand so even before he met Diane, when he realized that the only think dark and cruel about the world were people like his former master and that conversation made him feel like it was okay even if in its time he wanted to hate him, even if it the end he couldn't. It was valid to feel that way.

But even so...

"I am still to blame for the people who got hurt that day." He said so serious he didn't even shuttered.

"If that's true, wouldn't it be better to try to make up for them instead of locking yourself in here?"

His eyes opened a little, with a small glow of hope.

"H-How can I do that?"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to be the to find out"

He appeared to think about it for a moment, frowning slightly, then came to the conclusion that she was right, it was the right thing to do. Maybe Esmeralda could help him figure something out to help those people. Before he knew he was smiling.

"I will!" he exclaimed, a lot more zippy. Diane smiled back at him, realizing the color of his eyes, they were green with a hint of blue, something you certainly don't see in all people, and now, his gaze was calmer and cheered. She enjoyed his eyes. Quasimodo, on the other hand, soon felt overwhelmed by the eye contact. He looked away as he cleared his throat.

"T-Thank you" he said awkwardly. This time there was something close to nervousness in his tone, but he was still in a good mood. That talk was far from taking all of his grief, but it did helped him to see things from another perspective, it endowed him with hope and lastly, took a huge burden off him. Suddenly, he felt lighter.

"There's nothing to thank, I enjoyed talking to you."

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few minutes, then, Diane spoke again.

"There are still a couple of hours left before dawn, but I can leave if you wish"

He thought about those words for a moment. Quasimodo wasn't exactly a genius but he was clever enough to see the implication of her sentence: his time with her wasn't over yet –not until dawn at least– and she was asking if she could stay.

The bell-singer stood still for a moment. They had already talked about everything that had been disturbing him and Diane gave her advice on how to cope with what happened, which was very useful and made him feel better... maybe for that reason, it did not feel well if she only disappeared in the night.

But what could they do now? he wasn't very much of a talker. 'Don't just stay like that, say something!' one of the gargoyles talked behind him, trying to encourage him. "But what can I say'" he whispered so low Diane didn't even released. In fact she was lost in her own thoughts, while looking at the stained glass which hanged above the table, giving him his time to decide.

Then, a bright idea crossed his mind.

"D-Do you want to see the bells?" He offered shyly to what she smiled, as she turned her gaze back at him.

_So, he decided I could stay the night, huh?_ Diane thought with amusement and –even if she wasn't aware– relief. She wasn't in a hurry to go back with her master and to be honest, this bell ringer was delightful company.

"That'll be lovely" exclaimed she, standing up to follow his lead.

"I'll introduce you then!" he chuckled, jumping from his place to the wooden stair she had seen before, as he offered his hand. Diane took it, hesitating a bit. The stairs cracked under her weigh but soon she arrived to the second floor from which –If she looked down, sharpening her gaze– the holes in he slots between the wooden tables left to sight the lower part of the bell tower, a fall for sure to one's dead. Diane swallowed hard.

"Is this safe?" inquired she, trying not to step where the wood cracked the most.

"Of course!" the hunchback replied quickly as he impulsed himself to reach a beam from which a bell was suspended. "That's little sophia... and Jean Marie, Ann Marie Louise Marie; they're triplets! and this one" he said as jumping back to the floor, laying a hand on an enormous bell, bigger than both of them together. "is Big Marie"

Diane tried her best to follow him thru the place without falling to her dead, arriving to the one he referred as big Marie, making attempt of holding from it, just in case the floor decided to collapse.

"One can appreciate them more in daylight..." ended he, a little insecure due to the lack of response.

"They are… impressively big, even the small ones!" commented she and then added "I hope one day I can see them in daylight." moving a little a side to see him, given that Big Marie blocked the way. Quasimodo was initially surprised at her words and soon decided he liked the idea.

"Y-You could come back tomorrow" He started, hesitating a bit to set the time because he had chores to attend, but the Doll, who again seemed lost in her own mind while looking at the bells, used this gap without words to speak again.

"Yes, I could." she said distractedly, as she gathered all her willpower to jump to where he was, losing a bit of balance when landing. Quasimodo took her by the arm, stabilizing her. A small chuckle came out from her mouth. "Sorry, I'm not quite good at this things"

Quasimodo gently withdrew his arm from her own, giggling.

"That's fine, I wasn't that good at first either" Exclaimed he, in an attempt to make her feel better. "Would you like to see more?"

"I'd love to!"

"Come, I saved the best for last!"

he climbed even more high on the wooden stairs, till reached a peace of room made of stone. Diane felt her soul to her feet as she got closer to the edge, but looking up, Quasimodo was reaching for her hand with an apacible look on his eyes. They were calmed as a peaceful sea, and as it, full of mysteries.

She took his hand and with lightly any effort Quasimodo pulled her to where he was standing, a gasp escaped her mouth.

"sorry!" he chuckled. There wasn't any chance that she could fall if those hands were holding her, and yet he apologized.

Then a doubt assaulted her mind.

"You said you've 'always' been here, but since when is that? Have you taken care of the bells since you were a kid?"

Quasimodo was taken out of guard by that question. He cleared his throat, as they continue to walk on direction to the small roof where once he sat down with Esmeralda.

"Humm… yes. I-I've been living here since I can remember." He said hesitant, not sure how to continue, but given that she hadn't judge him about everything he had done in the last year, he felt comfortable enough to keep going. Just in that moment she spoke again.

"I see… It must have been lonely"

"Not that much" he assured "I had my friends with me and my master came to visit quite often"

"Oh! does someone else lives here?" she inquired at the mention of the word 'friends'.

"O-Oh, no," he chuckled "I… meant the gargoyles, they are my friends"

Diane bite her tongue not to say that was pretty lame, and then just by that thought, a small laugh escaped her lips.

"What?" he asked immediately.

"It's nothing" she said while still giggling. "You're a surprising person, Quasimodo"

That was the second time a woman used that word to describe him. He couldn't help but thinking about Esmeralda, but before his heart ached again, the stars smiled at them, as they went outside, to the roof.

"whoa!" Exclaimed her in a whisper and he found that unbearably cute.

"You like it?" Quasimodo asked as he climbed up the stone rail. Something inside Diane started to panic when he did this. That was indeed pretty dangerous.

"Be careful! I wouldn't like to see you fall" she cried, worried.

"I'll be fine" Reassured he, smiling a little, as she sighed, taking her gaze slowly to the horizon.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered to the night and Quasimodo couldn't help to wonder if the stars would be jealous of such a beautiful being.

"Yes…" he said, but his tone betrayed him, making her look back at him, so he cleared his throat again, taking his gaze away from her "I-I mean y-yes, it is" The doll giggled, recharging her body on the verge of the rail, caring not to lean forward.

Silence again. But this time, wasn't really awkward, it was more peaceful. Enjoyable.

"You know, I have a master too" She broke the silence again, after a few minutes in which Quasi almost turned insane thinking on what should he say.

"You do?" Inquired he, leaning to her sightly, to hear her better.

"Yes. His name is Raiden." she paused a frac of second before continuing "He is a nice guy when he wants to, and really mean when he intends so"

That sounded pretty familiar to him, but he kept quite. This was his time to be the listener. And so he was. He remained in silence while he told a few stories about that man, who he didn't like just by hearing what Diane said. He thought a lot in Frollo, and the way he made him feel as he found himself surprised to find someone who was living something similar.

The time flew within her words, as she told stories of everything her name had known, and soon, much to his disgrace, the son started to appear on the sky.

"The time is up. I must go back to the save house" She said, forcefully, as if she didn't wanted to leave. "it's been a pleasure to meet you Quasimodo"

He smiled, sadly.

"I will never forget you Diane" To this words she grinned, kindly.

"I wish you luck, Quasimodo" she said, promising to herself she wouldn't forget him neither.

* * *

**A/N: **THE END

**Do I deserve reviews?**

Ahhhh! that's it for this chapter! thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! Also, thank u so much to the ppl who hearted / followed this story, I hope I'm not disappointing you! T.T

and about what happened in here...

**Would we know what is Lord Raiden planning? **NOT BY NOW

**Would Quasi and Diane meet again? **PROBABLY

**Is Marcell coming back to Diane's life to complicate everything? **MAYBE

**Do I want tacos?** ALWAYS

hahaha hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! take care!

**Bye-bye!**


	6. An Eye For A Clue To See You Again

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is more than anything the transition that was necessary to keep the plot moving, from Diane and Quasi's first meeting to the second one. I'm sorry I don't have much to offer (I know this chapter is pretty short) but I promise I will have the next one ready soon! (in a matter of two or maybe three weeks, if i'm honest) _

_Thank you for keeping up with this story! Hope I don't disappoint you! _

_**Firewolves16**__ thank you very much for your words! I'm glad you like the story and sincerely hope you stay 3 btw thank you for your kind offer! I do still need a beta! we should talk via inbox! _

_anyway! without more to say, let's go to the fic!_

* * *

**CHAPTER VI **

**AN EYE FOR A CLUE TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

Diane arrived to the safehouse in no time. Her cloak was damp due to the drizzling at those early hours, but she didn't give two fucks about it. Her smile could be seen from across the hall, white pearls sparkling with the sunlight which filtered by the stained glass windows.

She walked fastly to the principal's office in order to make her check in. Lord Raiden had developed a method to keep a list of the girls, so if one didn't came back, he could track her down.

"Good morning Diane!" greeted a young man smiling back at her.

"Good morning Gus" the lady sang as she waited for him to write her name.

"It seems you've had a decent night" Gus exclaimed content, as he folded the paper and made a sign to her letting her know he had finish.

"No, Gus, it was magical" she spinned around giggling as resuming her walk. Oh, how she wanted to arrive to the common room and tell everything to the other girls.

/O/O/O/O/

Quasimodo limped back to the wooden room where he kept his little makeshift table of cravings, tangling his fingers with each other, pacific but depressed look on his yes.

"Hey there lover boy!"

"Good morning!"

"So? how was it?!"

The tree gargoyles rushed over him as soon as they saw him, jumping happily around him. But Quasi simply sighed heavily, taking sit as he leaned over the table.

"Please let's not do this again" he sated and the others exchanged confused looks with a hint of worry.

"Quasi, what's wrong?" Lavern inquired, fearful that the young lady had hurt his feelings.

"Nothing…I-I just don't want to… oh!" he said, obfuscated.

"Did she said something bad? I'm gonna smack her head with a stick if she did!" Hugo continued, mimicking the movement of the hit.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the ginger boy "She was kind, and cheerful, and not judgemental, she is…" he inevitably smiled while saying that, but as soon as he realized his actions he mentally scolded himself. This time a grunt came out of his mouth.

"Then what's the problem?" Victor approached slowly.

"It's just that I don't want to lift my hopes again. You don't know what it felt like when…"

"When you saw Esmeralda kissing Phoebus?" Lavern finished the sentence with sad eyes. Quasimodo nodded, looking away.

"I don't want to feel that again. Not ever"

"But Quasi…"

"Lavern, please" he implored, covering his face. He was feeling again, too much at once. A part of him was relieved due to the kind talk which now had given him a new perspective of things, guilt for what happened to Frollo, some sort of attraction to the small and beautiful Doll of pleasure and the necessity to suprime the last.

He swore to himself not give his heart to a woman he would never see again.

/O/O/O/O/

"Was he handsome?" Genevieve questioned as she sat down next to Diane and the others, who were giggling and letting out small laughters of excitement.

"He was cute" she said after thinking for a moment. "He has reddish hair, pale skin and small freckles"

"It sounds like something pagan" one of them said and the others laughed.

"Didn't know there was a priest looking like that!" another commented, amusingly.

"Oh dears, he isn't a priest" Diane said as she bit her lip mischievously. The girls leaned towards her with raised interest. "He is the bell-ringer" Diane whispered and all of them backed up, gasping almost at the same time, faces changed form giggles to fear and worry.

"Diane, we all know we do not deserve God's mercy but I will pray for your safety with my heart in my hands from now on" Hilda, the oldest one spoke, parsimonious.

"What?" Diane huffed, blinking in surprise.

"We heard a gypsy man singing about him the other day… the things he has done…"

"Things he has done? What does anyone know about that?" she said raising her voice a little. How did people dare to talk shit about such a caring, hurt creature? well, not that he was a saint but still, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, and he was holding deep feelings of regret.

"He almost burned the Cathedral" one of the girls said, lowering her voice, scandalized.

"He didn't meant to."

"Oh, don't tell me he fucked you so well it fussed your judgment" Hilda said, harshly. And to everyone's surprise Diane slapped her cheek in return.

Silence was made.

"He didn't." The brunette spoke, anger in her tone. "You want to know what he did? he beared the verbal and sometimes physical abuse of a ruthless man for twenty years straight, he got his heartbroken by the laughter and fearful looks of people, because his body is somewhat misshaped… among other hurtful things that due to respect I will not repeat here" she was almost out of breath when she finished. The room remained silent, until the eldest spoke again, with her particular graceful yet harsh tone.

"And do you think sadness justifies murder now?" As she said that, Diane lowered her head.

"I think we all can relate to plenty of the things you said about him." Hilda continued "I mean, look at us. We live to serve a mad Lord, we are butchered and hurt, slapped and humiliated night to night, and yet we're still standing. But Diane, Violence is never the good solution. As much as you want to understand, justify or just pass thru the the fact that he unleashed his rage and consequently killed one or more people, you can't allow yourself to get attached." she sentenced. Diane was still looking at the floor, feeling not only hurt but ridiculous. She should never have told them.

"You don't understand..."

"Dear, I do, far more than you'll ever will."

There was no time for a come back, as the door was suddenly shot open, revealing a young lady, who was crying a pool of bloody tears, screaming painfully in a horrendous, piercing way. Everyone in the room as shocked as mortified gasped at her looks.

Just by seeing her, Diane immediately forgot all of her previous huffing feelings as she stood up, rushing towards her just in time to catch her flimsy boody, preventing her from hitting the floor.

"What the hell?!" one of the girls shouted.

"Dear, do you hear me, what happened to you?! Did a client did this?!" Diane was frenetical, trying desperately to remove the blood from her closed eyes in order to see the wound, but the screams were not helping. The girl was twisting in such a way that inhibited any help they wanted to give her.

"My eyes!" shouted she, taking her hands to her face, pressing the affected areas.

"It was Lord Raiden!" another young lady make act of presence at the door way, puzzled expression.

"What?" Hilda questioned, getting closer to the girl, who was visibly shaking.

"We didn't mean it…" she whispered, not taking her eyes from the bundle of blood and screams in which his companion had become.

"He took off my eyes!" screamed still twisting the one the floor, as little by little the Dolls of pleasure bagan to fall back, slowly, subtly, walking towards the back door of the room, ready to start running if _**he**_ happened to come.

"Heidi, Melanie, go bring hot water" Hilda commanded before the two woman left the room in a hurry.

"Diane, help me pull her up, to the settee"

"Don't worry dear, we are going to help you, your going to be okay" Diane said, trying to sound calm but in truth her heart was suffering from an agitation which could hardly be hidden.

/O/O/O/

I don't know for how long Mathilda remained screaming in pain. Although it had been several hours since she stopped, for some reason I kept hearing her screams ringing in my ear.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind me "You look somewhat palid"

Hilda stood there with grace and parsimony, her green eyes scanning me from head to toe, nonetheless I gave her the cold shoulder.

"Diane, I will not apologize for what I said earlier, but I do want you to know it was a mistake not to take the matter with less… rudeness. My sincere apologies if I made you feel attacked. that was not what I was intending"

What were you intending, then Hilda? To make a point? To make yourself look wiser? to establish your opinion as the only one that matters? I thought all of that but luckily I know how to recognize the correct moment to speak things up and unfortunately for me, this wasn't the one.

"How's Mathilda? Is she…?"

"Alive" she stated quickly, willingly accepting the fact that I ignored her apologizes, as giving in the new topic "Although, traumatized for life surely" added she, shrugging.

"Aren't we all?" I scoffed.

"Diane, listen, I did come here to excuse myself, but that isn't the only reason." she made a long puse, as she slowly moved forward towards me, taking seat by my side. "Erin, the girl who came into the room with Mathilda, told me the reason why Riden decided to rip her eyes off her face." I frowned. "Apparently, they were together snooping at his office, looking for their contracts so that both of them could be destroyed, grating them the freedom that we all wish for"

"Gods, he caught them didn't he?" Hilda nodded, silently.

"But that's not all. He ripped off Mathilda's eyes due to the paper she read…" she was hesitant, her fingers started tingling nervously "It was about the bell ringer"

My eyes widened as I turned back to her, looking straight to her tired face for the first time.

"What about him?"

I can hardly explain the amount of mixture feelings that I had just by hearing the full story. One thing was perfectly clear: I had to meet with Quasi again, this time under not so desirable circumstances.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Didn't doble check for mistakes so I'm profoundly sorry if some words / phrases are not correct and you are more than welcome to shatter me at the review section! see you in the next chapter 3_


	7. The blank letter

**A/N above the original author note: **I updated yesterday but I was having problems bc fanfiction deleted the small thing I use to divide time-skip / place-skip or pov, you know, like: _O/O/O/ _that little thing. SO I WAS PANICKING and overthinking that it may be a little confusing reading the chapter without it. I tried everything but it just won't show! idk why *cries* hope it works this time, if it doesn't I'll just leave it like that and if you have any doubts I'll be answering in the review section!

**super special thanks to ****Wingless Blackbird****!**

**A/N:** Okay it's been months I know and I'm sorry! Just had the worst writer block but after watching the movie and re-reading the novel I recovered and here I am again!

Thank you very much to all the people who follow or review this story, and thank you too to the ones that read in the shadows. Special thanks to those last two people who reviewed (Wingless Blackbird and Guest), it really encouraged me! 3

Now, I know it's been a while, so I will list the most important plot points from chapter one till chapter six, in case you don't remember:

Esmeralda is to marry Phoebus soon

Clopin give quasi a ticket for him to call a Doll of pleasure.

Diane sees herself as a monster because she has this weird power which allows her regenerating from harm

Lord Raiden talks with a friend of his from Italy and he tells him that Marcel a former lover that Diane had, is on his way to paris in order to 'rescue her' from Raiden's hands.

Quasi and Diane meet, and they have a deep talk about what means to be a monster they both find each other interesting.

Raiden mutilated Mathilda's eyes and Diane finds out that he did this because Mathilda sneaked into his office and read information about Frollo that she shouldn't have read.

Now, without further ado, to the fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

**THE BLANK LETTER**

The room was quiet and the night was as dark as cold. Diane sat next to the fire, grabbing the metal stick beside the chimney, holding it hard to remove the wood, stoking the flames. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

It had been one day already since her mate lost her eyes… one day since that information came to light. Raiden and Frollo had an alliance: Her Lord wanted gypsy slaves, and power in the military force of France. Both things could be granted by Judge Claude Frollo in exchange for — according to the document — some favors. But that wasn't the worst. No, the most monstrous thing about that matter was that among the documents both girls had read, there was this letter in which was stipulated that in return to those favors, Frollo specifically asked Raiden to murder the bell-ringer, among 'other things' that were sadly, not specified. "Can you make it look like an accident?" he wrote. Raiden's response letter to that was neither found nor read, but Diane knew her master well enough to be certain he had accepted. The question here was, why? Why did Raiden wanted to take romaní people as slaves? Why did he wish to have decision-making power over military issues in France? More importantly, was Raiden still planning to harm Quasi now that Frollo was dead? Unlikely, she thought, but with a person like her master one must always make sure. Diane snorted, mentally exhausted not to say worried.

The bell ringer wasn't her responsibility, but now that she knew his story it was rather difficult to do nothing before the possibility of him getting hurt. He was a kind spirit, he certainly didn't deserve to endure more shit. She had to meet him again in order to warn him.

**(OlOlOlOlOl)**

Quasimodo was laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Two days had passed since he received the advice of the pleasure Doll and yet, he hadn't made up his mind on what to do for the damaged people. What could he possibly do now? It had been a year after all. The affected ones must certainly be dead or fully recovered. He let out a growl. Maybe Diane's advice wasn't very wise or perhaps he was the one who couldn't come up with anything good? He rubbed his face, tired of overthinking the subject and at the same time, weary of not being able to avoid doing it.

"Hello?" A female voice echoed along the wooden structure, snatching him out of thoughts. A thrill ran down his spine the moment he recognized it. "Quasi, are you there?"

The beautiful romaní woman made her way to the top of bell tower, unaware of the gaze upon her. Her perfect raven black wavy hair bouncing as she moved.

"Ah, there you are!" she claimed once she arrived upstairs.

"Hello, Esmeralda!" He exclaimed lively, trying to cover up his emotional unsteadiness as he approached her "H-How have you been?"

"Busy! There's a lot to do now that we are opening a bazaar" she said as leaned against the wall, smiling widely.

"A what?" Inquired he, frowning a little as a sign of incomprehension.

He indeed was out of the bell tower more often than before, but his outings limited to the market, the glassware, lumberyard, and painting shop, where he took the kind charity of the men who, out of pity, or respect, gave him what was left over from those materials. Which meant that since Clopin gave him the golden ticket, he hadn't return to the court of miracles.

"It's like a market, to buy and exchange products. Clopin recently brought us together in an assembly in which he assured that since we are no longer persecuted, we should start considering new forms of making money. People could go to share, exchange, buy, even have fun! I think it will be a good thing for us."

The bell ringer's eyes opened both in surprise and cheerfulness.

"Sounds great!" he exclaimed and she nodded. "B-But does that mean you'll leave the court of miracles?" she seemed to process what he said for an instant before noting:

"Don't think so. It's better if we go little by little, besides, there's a lot do in the court still".

"Like what?" he asked as gesturing his makeshift table, offering her to have a sit with a small smile. Esmeralda took the hint and walked towards it with him. Quasimodo wasn't exactly in the mood for seeing anyone, but if she made all the way to the towel just to see him, if she needed a friend who listen, he would be there for her, no matter what.

"Our cultural dances, reunions, divination... my wedding" The hunchback boy forced his expression not to change into a blue one.

"O-Oh, yes… that is… h-how is Phoebus?" He managed to say, but his tone betrayed him. Esmeralda lifted an eyebrow.

"He is… good. Is something wrong?" She tried. The romaní woman was cunning. If regular men couldn't dupe her, let alone a friend.

Quasi on the other hand, was starting to panic. He couldn't tell her, if he did what would have been the point of hiding it till such a point? 'Tell her you're sick' he heard one of the gargoyles in the back of his head. 'No, no, she'll go if you say so! didn't you want to be a good friend and listen to her?' another one said.

"I-I… I hum…" his breathing started to be louder.

"Quasi?" she insisted, this time resting a hand on his cheek bone, worriedly.

To be completely honest, the Doll's advice had helped, but on further thought, it had not been enough. Maybe he needed one more, and he didn't necessarily have to tell Esmeralda the whole truth. What is certain is that she knew him better, perhaps, if he shared only the necessary, she could say something helpful.

"I was just t-thinking" he finally said while gently removing her hand from his cheek. "It would be nice of me to help those who w-were hurt last year… o-on the i-incident" he pouted "but I don't know how to help"

Esmeralda's gaze softened upon the fragile creature before her.

"Well, how about making something for them?" she suggested.

"L-Like what? Some of them l-lost parts of their bodies, Esmeralda!" he closed his eyes, trying to avoid the inevitable imagines that accompanied the thought. If only he could give them back their… his eyes suddenly opened.

"That's it!" he said, standing from the table, chuckling. "I could carve spare body parts!" Esmeralda's eyes widened a little, understanding what he was saying. Her expression changed to one of loftiness.

"That's a great idea" she agreed, giggling.

**(OlOlOlO)**

A week had passed after the incident with Matilda's eyes and all the fuss that situation caused. In that time Diane asked her clients if they knew anything about the former judge. The public opinion was divided in two: those who believed that he was better off dead and those who thought now that he was gone, the law and order would no longer be as effective. But nothing else. Warning Quasimodo was no longer the only reason for her desire to see him. Now, she also wanted to ask if he knew anything about the topic.

That day, In the early morning, Lord Raiden had decided to take some girls as companions for a business trip to a nearby town. No one wanted to go, but couldn't deny an order form him neither. He left a few hours ago, must be quite far by now. Diane thought. I could sneak out by the kitchen door. It would take me longer to reach the cathedral on foot –since a horse would drag too much unnecessary attention–. But it's worth the effort.

"You need to sleep" someone said behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Diane did not move a bit. It was again, Genevieve's voice.

"Don't think I can" she quickly replied, half smiling to her in replace of a proper greet. The youngest sighed heavily, as she allowed herself to fall into the smoothness of the couch beside her. There was no one else in the common room, just the two of them.

"Mathilda is healing well, Raiden is paying for a good medical service" She informed, since for some reason, Diane had not been as present as before in the common room when everyone was there, she preferred to go when she knew it was empty, like today. Genevieve did not know the exact reason but had her suspicions.

"It's the least he can do" Diane muttered. A few moments passed till Gen decided to speak again.

"I feel that you are avoiding us. Is it because you're still mad at Hilda?" she inquired.

"Dear, when am I not mad at Hilda?" Diane scoffed.

"True" She chucked. "So, if is not that, then why? You've been weirder than everyone else, I mean, after what happened to Mathilda."

"I feel terrible for saying this, but is not Mathilda what has been concerning me lately. Genevieve, sweet honey, can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can" she assured, taking her mate's hand between hers. Diane sighed and after a few moments of hesitation, she spoke again.

"I was planning on sneaking out by the kitchen door to see the bell ringer again; but sincerely I'm afraid Raiden's is back before I can make it back to the save house" She said, omitting –for her friend's sake– the reason why she wanted to see him, but Genevieve, as romantic as she was, found soon a cause for her friend's desire.

"Oh my goodness! You truly fell for him didn't you?!" she asked, excitedly. Diane smiled as thinking that a white lie to save another pair of eyes was valid.

"I did. My love for him burns with the intensity of the sun. It was love at first sight, I'm sure" she lied, dramatically closing her eyes as she smiled. Genevieve sighed longingly, then her expression changed and a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"I might have an idea…" She said looking at Diane intensively. "Listen carefully: the records of the pleasure house are made by saving the letters of the clients who ask for a Doll so that Lord Raiden keeps track of which man asked a girl, right? Well, what if we create a fake letter every time you want to go see him?! We will seal them with a wax seal stamp of your initial."

Diane frowned, not quite understanding.

"And what will the letter say?"

"Nothing. It will be a blank letter. Raiden doesn't know that there is no priest. We didn't tell him you were with the bell ringer, Diane! We will say that you agreed with the 'priest' to go every time that a black letter came to the house of pleasure."

Diane's eyes widened, as her expression lit up.

"And it will make sense that it is blank because that way, no one could prove that there is a 'corrupt priest'!" Diane exclaimed, finally understanding the plan.

"Exactly" Sang Genevieve. "It's perfect. Raiden won't suspect that you are really having an affair and your lover will be safe. Besides, you can also explain the plan to him, in case he wants to send for you too"

"Oh Gen it's perfect! Heavens! We have to warn the other girls who heard my story the other night. So that they won't tell on me by accident" She said and her mate nodded in agreement.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go Diane, go now!" She said excited. "Let me do the rest"

**(OlOlOlOlO)**

"Hey boy! What you up to this morning?!" Hugo asked lively.

The sunlight of the morning filtered through the wooden beams in the ceiling of the bell tower, providing a cozy feeling.

"I'm making arms!" Quasi answered, concentrating on the final details.

"You what?!" Hugo exclaimed back, shocked.

"For those who lost theirs last year when Notre Dame was… when… after I…" he sighed. Laverne patted his shoulder, encouraging him to keep talking. "Also, I've been craving some canes. I'm not sure what they need, but I figured I could make general helpful things" he scratched the back of his head, reflective.

"That's a nice idea!" Lavern cheered and he smiled. He felt visibly better, there were these times on the day when his spirits fell a little, but unlike a week ago, he was no longer so negative, or much hard on himself.

"I don't know if this will help now, but it's the only thing I can do" he sighed for himself.

"Diane would be proud of the idea" Hugo teased as he hit him with his elbow in a friendly gesture.

"You think?!" He chuckled, his gaze traveling unconsciously outside the bell tower, spotting the big red building that, given to the distance between it and the cathedral, seemed to be smaller.

"Why don't you show her? You could arrive at the Pleasure House with your finest cloak and..." Victor was suggesting but was brutally muted.

"Oh no!" Quasi exclaimed almost outraged "I-I could never go there!" he said, his gaze fell to the floor.

Even when he could now go out in the daylight and almost no one said nothing derogatory about his looks, the revulsion gazes over him hadn't disappear and let's not forget that one half of Paris believed he was a killer. Besides, he was sure the workers of the new Red Palace, commonly known as house of pleasure, wouldn't let him in.

That thought took him to think about what Diane said about her master. Someone abusive, manipulative and evil. I wonder if she is alright, he thought. Quasimodo had been so busy thinking about wooden arms, legs, and canes he could carve that he completely forgot about the part of the conversation –the one which involved her problems–. He felt a pang of regret. How could he be so selfish?

"Oh come on Quasi don't be like that!" Hugo said, jumping to his shoulder. "Don't you want to see her again" His gaze was still on the red building as a deep sigh escaped his mouth.

"I will not see her again" he stated and the three gargoyles fell silent. "I told you don't want to do this again, please" he politely asked in a gloomy tone. There was no way they could meet again. She had no reason to go back to him and even if she had, would her Lord allow her? Not likely, and he had no more golden tickets.

The day passed slowly. Quasimodo finished the arm he was working on, which was meant to me steady and fist semi-closed so it could be easy hanging stuff as to help the person using it. He had spent the whole week just to finish one piece, so he'd figure, the task he had chosen wouldn't be easy. Snorting with exhaustion, he began to clean his makeshift table. It was almost meal time. His stomach had been growling for a long time, but for the sake of the progress of his work he had ignored it until now.

He was about to take out the dishes when he saw the two glasses and plates that belonged to his master. In silence, he looked first at the silver cup and then at the clay one. He had never thought of that before but at that moment it seemed to him that the cruelty implied in that simple detail was always a subtle indicator of the kind of person Judge Frollo was, and yet he failed to see it. Why did he fail to see it?

A crack in the wood coming from the stairs caught his attention. For a second, his heart stopped before the possibility of seeing him go up there again, with his long face and hostile words. Unintentionally, he leaned over the small cupboard door, breaking it as ripping out its content. Frets and cutlery spread across the floor with a hard crash. The wood creaked again, Quasimodo looked up and before him, a red cloak appeared, revealing a female figure he recognized as soon as she took off the hood. The doll of pleasure he didn't think he'd seen again was now standing in front of him. The surprised look on her face became a smirk when she saw him.

"Is It bad time?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhh

Will the girls be able to fool Raiden?

What is going to happen between Quasi and Diane now that they are reunited again?

Find out in next chapter!

This is it for know! thank you to all the people who follow, heart and review my little story! I love you all very much! See you in next chapter, which I hope to be posting soon!

Take care, bye-bye!


End file.
